SILENT HILL:Disturbed
by SMF3485
Summary: Joseph & Margaret alongside their parents, Kevin and Julia Henderson, lived in Southern Florida. It was such a loving family where as you could tell just by walking into their home. They always found time for one another when possible. One day Kevin and J


**Charecters**

**_Joseph & Margaret Henderson_**-Protagonists-Joseph Henderson is a very good looking young man in his early 20's. Basically your typical frat guy. He is strong and determind in any goal in his life, but when afraid or angry, shuts everyone off around him as easily as pulling shut blinds to block the inevitable sunshine.

Margaret is Joseph's younger sister who is in her late teens. She is beautiful in every way imaginable and a joy to be around. however; contrary to her older brother, is very shy.

**_Lt. Thomas Walker_**-Walker is not a force to be recond with. He has a one track mind 90 percent of the time and doesn't care too much in regards to what others have to say. He encounters Joseph & Margaret and inadvertantly help them in their quest.

**_Sylvia Griffin-_**Not much is known of this young woman nor what her intentions are. She has an ominious aura around her that cannot be ignored. Her intentions are unknown, however; soon become clear as Joseph and Margaret

dive deeper into the heart of Silent Hill's horrific realms of terror.

**Premise**

Joseph & Margaret alongside their parents, Kevin and Julia Henderson, lived in Southern Florida. It was such a loving family where as you could tell just by walking into their home. They always found time for one another when possible. One day Kevin and Julia decided to spend their 20th Wedding anniversary in the small suburben town of Silent Hill. The town had not been accessible to out of towners for the past 4 years due to reconstruction and remodaling of the entire town. New condos and homes were being built, streets were being paved. Silent Hill quickly became an International attraction and the number one vacation spot in America. This being too tempting to ignore, Kevin and Julia packed their bags and headed on down for a nice romantic weekend in Central Silent Hill. Unfortunatly for them...they never returned.

After weeks of missing person reports and a long string of investigations, by law, the children's aunt and uncle were advised to move in with Joseph and Margaret to look after them. But this wasn't enough for Joseph and Margaret. After weeks of constant worries and fearing for the worst, Joseph and Margaret decided that if no one was going to do all that they could to find their parents, then they were going to go out to do and risk everything they had in order to find their parents as well as what exactly happened to them. But to do this, they must go to where it all began. The ever dimented town...of Silent Hill.

**Chapter 1:It's Gone Now**

A sheet of darkness covers the sky. Not a star can seen. The rain pouring down hard. Each and every droplet being caught by the leaves of trees. A car emerges from the distance with it's headlights blazing forth. Joseph and Margaret are driving on the dirt road in a moderatly new chevy blazer. Margaret is sitting in the passenger seat analysing a map of silent hill.

Margaret:This is stupid. We haven't seen a sign for the past hour. We haven't even seen

a single landmark or person for miles. Lets just pull over and rest joe.

Joseph:We're not stopping.

Beat

Margaret:Joe?

Joseph:Yeah?

Margaret: What if...what if we don't find them?

Beat

All of a sudden, a sign appears through the rain and

can eventaully be read. It reads:"Welcome to the Silent Hill".

Joseph: We're here.

Once they pass the sign, the rain begins to get heavier as a fog practically reaches out and engulfs the car. We all know where they are now.

The fog obviously makes Joseph's ability to see even more difficult. Joseph turns on his brights in order to assist him in his path.

Margaret: What's going on with this fog?

Joseph: I don't know. It just appeared.

Margaret: Look! Over there!

Out of nowhere, a dim light appears in the distance peircing through the fog.

They drive towards the guiding light.

As they are driving. Allof a sudden, the light drastically glows brighter than the sun, blinding Joseph and Margaret.

Joseph: What th...!

Margaret: Joseph!

The car gets run straight into a tree. The impact does the necessary damage to the front end but fortunatly, Joseph and Margaret only suffered minor injuries thanks to their seatbelts and airbags. Although, the so called "Guiding Light" has suddenly vanished and is nowhere to be seen.

Margaret comes to. Distraght, she finds it in her to get herself together and checks

on her brother.

Magaret: Joseph? Are you okay?

Joseph awakens and appears to be fine aside from a few aches and coughing.

Joseph: Yea I think so?

Margaret: What the hell happened?

Joseph: I don't know, but thank god we're alive.

They both achingly dlimb out of the partially totalled vehicle. Joseph examines the damage sustained to the front of the car.

Joseph: That's just great!

Margaret: Look who cares about the damn car! Like you said, we're okay! I'm not telling you to lighten up but just be thankfull it was the car.

Joseph: Lighten up? Wait...That light!

Joseph looks around for the "Guiding Light" seen earlier.

Joseph: Where did it go? i don't see it anywhere?

Margaret: (Sarcastically) Oh, do you mean that big bright light that nearly got us killed? Why would I remember that?

Joseph grabs the map from the remains of the car Margaret was looking at earlier.

Margaret: Joseph look...it's dark, it's cold and now we don't even have a car. I think we should just stay in the there and keep warm and wait for daylight and then just walk to a gas station and get a tow or something.

Joseph: There isn' t a station for miles. Look sis we used all this time to get here, I'm not gonna turn back.

Margaret: Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?

Joseph comes over and shows Margaret a spot on the map.

Margaret:"Lakeview Hotel"?

Joseph: Our best bet is to head over to the hotel where mom and dad stayed. There has to be someone there who can help us. They must have a record or something of when they checked out.

Margaret: Joseph, I wanna find mom and dad just as much as you, but I'm not gonna run around this town all night.

Joseph: (Aggrivated)Then stay here.

Joseph turns and begins to continue down the road.

Margert: And do what?

Joseph continues walking. With a flashlight and map in hand.

Margaret hears a bird flying through the trees and freaks her out as she runs to catch up Joseph.

Margaret: Hey! Wait up!

Together the brother and sister continue down the road and eventually disappear as they are swallowed up by the fog.

Scenery changes the wind whistles through the dead trees and Joseph and Margaret continue down their path. Joseph looking around with his flashlight at all the boarded up stores and houses.

Joseph: Not much of a vacation spot is it?

Margaret: I know. Why would mom and dad wanna come here?

As they continue walking side by side, they hear vague thumping sound coming from the distance.

Joseph hears this and suddenly stops while extending his arm out to stop Margaret from walking as well.

Joseph: Wait...

Margaret: What's wrong?

Beat

Joseph looks about his surroundings to try and figure out what he had just heard. Had they finally come across

Joseph: Did you hear that?

Margaret: Hear wha...?

Joseph cuts Margaret off.

Joseph: Shhh...listen.

Thump...thump...thump..thump.

Margaret: (nerviously) uhh...Joseph?

The tention is gets higher as their hearts practically beat through their chests.

Joseph and Margaret looking around but cannot see anything as the fog gets thicker and starts to enclose around Joseph and Margaret.

Thump..Thump..Thump!

Joseph: Where the hell is it coming from?

Thump...Thump...Thump

The sound then suddenly stops all together.

Long Beat

The fog dissapates and returns to it's previous state.

Margaret: What...the hell...was it?

Joseph: Whatever it was...it sounded like it came from there.

A long beat as Joseph and Margaret look blankly into the dark, fog ridden woods.


End file.
